A Heavenly Nightmare
by Canadicorn
Summary: Emil has always had strange dreams, but this one is just plain odd. How could Emil ever look at his big brother the same way again? This is going to be a bit awkward. NorIce, rated mature because I'm extremely paranoid. Romance is not my strong suit.


**A/N: Hello! Haven't been on here for a while, yeah? Well, have a new story to make up for that :D I'll be continuing this sometime in the future, I promise 3**

**Disclaimer: All characters mentioned are credited to their rightful owners. I own none of them, but If I did, then wow, I'd be lucky. êwê**

* * *

Emil stood knee-deep in white fluff, a confused expression passing over his pale face. He had no idea where he was at, or how he even got there, as a mater of fact. Where he stood reminded him of the clouds, so heaven, maybe? That couldn't be right though, he reasoned. Nations couldn't die unless their own country did, but even if Iceland had vanished into nothingness as did the kingdom of Prussia, why would it happen so suddenly? Without warning?

The Icelander sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. If he was up here, he might as well try to explore the place a bit. He would be here for a while, most likely.

Emil stepped forward, heading towards who knows what. He had no idea what could be here, or whether this truly was heaven. It sure did match the description though. The young adult's eyes narrowed at the sudden appearance of something large and rather menacing from his view. Emil couldn't tell what it was, and, frankly, didn't want to find out, but his feet continued to move as if he wasn't in control any longer. Approaching the unknown thing, Emil's eyes widened once he became close enough. It was a gate, and a very large one at that with a wall stretching as far as the eye can see.

The gate was made of what appeared to be silver, an image of a mountain aven, his country's national flower, surrounded by what looked to be thorns formed from the placement of the metal. Emil blinked, coming closer to the gate. He thought it as beautiful, the single flower in a sea of danger. It was him, essentially. Emil saw himself stuck in a place he didn't want to be, that place being with others. He preferred his isolation back on his island rather than being in the country of Denmark with the other Nordics. Lukas had practically begged for Emil to stay for a bit longer the last time he visited, which happened to turn into a much longer stay because of natural disasters occurring on his island. Ever since then, Emil had been coughing up volcanic ash, which was quite painful for the Icelander.

Emil trekked closer, placing his pale hand on the metal once in range. It was cold, the gleaming silver. Emil smiled softly, pulling his hand away from it. The gate was in a rather nice condition for seemingly not being touched by the hands of man for what Emil assumed was a long while. He took a few steps back, looking up at the design on the gate once more, the smile still etched onto his lips.

Looking back down, Emil was greeted by a familiar figure standing on the other side of gate. Now that he had something to actually look at behind the gate, Emil realized that there was a fog of sorts behind the gate, keeping him away from the figure. Emil came closer, pressing up right against the bars of the gate, when the heavens started to shake.

The Icelander tumbled back, startled by the sudden jolts from below him. The gate before him rumbled and slowly started to open, causing Emil to scramble back. Fog escaped through the opening as if it was trapped inside all its life and, finally, was let out.

The figure standing on the other side stepped forward, making its way towards Emil, who was panting slightly from the sudden commotion he had just experienced. The figure stepped out of the fog, revealing itself to be none other than the Icelander's brother, Lukas.

Lukas smiled pleasantly at his younger brother, continuing to make his way towards Emil. Emil stayed locked in place as if he couldn't move, staring at the Norwegian in front of him. Why is Lukas here? Why is he /smiling/?

Lukas dropped down to his knees once close enough to his brother, crawling the rest of the way much like a cat. Emil wasn't sure whether he wanted to know what Lukas was doing or not, but his conflicted emotion on his face sure didn't stop Lukas from continuing on with his little game. The Norwegian made his way over to Emil, climbing over him so that he had Emil under him. Lukas' legs were between Emil's, and his hands were placed at Emil's sides, face dangerously close to Emil's. The Icelander flushed, attempting to scoot back from his brother, who only moved with him. Lukas' smile from before had turned into a smirk, causing his little brother much discomfort.

Lukas dropped onto his little brother, who had yelped from the sudden weight on his admen. Lukas was extremely close, much closer than Emil would like. Lukas slowly placed a hand on the Icelander's shoulder, moving it along his shoulder blade to his neck, Lukas' blue eyes seeming to call out for Emil's violet ones. Emil stared at his older brother, who's hand was now caressing his cheek, trying to gather something from his eyes.

Then Emil noticed it. He noticed an emotion he had never witnessed his brother possess in front of him before; lust.

Lukas leaned in, the smirk now completely gone and replaced by a lustful gaze. He placed his tender lips against his younger brother's, who, in return did the same. Emil pushed against Lukas' chest, gently at first, then with force, making Lukas fall onto his own back. Emil copied Lukas' first movements, crawling up to the Norwegian with the cat-like motions. He placed himself over Lukas, forcing a rough kiss upon Lukas, who hmm'd a bit. The two separated, Emil panting a bit once again. Lukas smiled up at him, propping himself up on his elbows. He placed a slender finger under Emil's chin, who continued to stare into Lukas' eyes. He wanted to see more of this emotion in those usually blank orbs of his.

Lukas' ocean eyes began to glow, causing Emil to get all choked up. Slowly, Lukas pulled his finger out from under his brother's chin, bringing it closer to him. A violet light started seeping out of the Icelander, who was having a difficult time breathing. Lukas brought the purple mist closer to himself, smirking at his younger brother.

"Tåpelig lillebror."

Emil jolted awake, coughing up ash, breathing heavily. He placed a pale hand over his heart while moving the other hand over his mouth, collecting up as much ash as he can so his bedsheets don't become a mess. The Icelander's door slammed open, revealing a familiar figure; the same from his dream. Oh dear, the last person he wanted to see.

"Emil? Greit du er?" Lukas asked, flipping on the lights to his brother's room. Emil just looked at him, breathing raggedly, ash covering the blanket below.

"Já, just a… a nice dream with a rude awakening," Emil breathed out, cheeks flushed a bit.

* * *

**Translations: **

**Tåpelig lillebror - (Norwegian) Silly little brother**

**Greit du er? - (Norwegian) Are you alright?**


End file.
